


Sing Me A Song

by DarkSeth



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Kirk to Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me A Song

Sing me a song,  
With rumbling voice.  
That sounds of ancient deserts.  
Where warriors fought,  
And lay together,  
With bodies and minds entangled.

Tell me a tale,  
Of forgotten times,  
Your ancient clans ruled.

Sing me a song,  
With husky voice,  
Of traditions and fighters,  
That fought and loved  
And died for one another.

Tell me a tale,  
Where the two of us,  
Fought in desert sands.

Sing me a song,  
And claim my mind,  
And join the two as one.  
By tradition you sought me,  
And by tradition I accept thee.

Tell me a tale,  
Based on truth,  
Where we two join as one.


End file.
